Adventures in Cake Baking
by Empress 'Gumi
Summary: Five Pilots, one kitchen, pink vanilla frosting, someone... Why are they baking a cake anyway? Read and find out!
1. Adventures in Cake Baking Pt. 1

Adventures in Cake Baking

Adventures in Cake Baking  
Part 1  
  
Starring (in order of appearance)…  
  
Duo Maxwell  
Wufei Chang  
Quatra Raberba Winner  
Heero Yuy  
Trowa Barton  
  
With guest appearances by…  
  
Someone  
  
****Quick note, This is just a stupid story I wrote because I don't have a   
life. Excuse any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. 2nd not so quick   
note, I put Someone's feelings/comments, within the story, its all in the   
parenthesis, don't ask me who Someone is. What Someone happens to be doing   
at the time will be in little stars, example **grins evilly** means that   
Someone is now grinning evilly, or that Someone has an evil grin on their   
face, understand? If you don't like it, go talk to Someone, Great!!! Onto   
my first ever fanfic, it's rather stupid and very silly, or is it rather   
silly and very stupid? I don't know. Anywho, on with the story, have fun   
and enjoy. ****  
  
--From the Author, me! Megumi, Empress of Fantasia ^_~  
  
The G-Wing guys were baking a cake (Don't ask why. Desperate people do   
desperate things when they're bored out of their skull **Grins evilly**).  
"Do any of you guys even know how to bake a cake?" asked Duo.   
"How hard can it be, there are instructions right on the box." answered   
Wufei.   
"Do we have all the ingredients?" asked Quatra.   
"Yeah, you asked that already. We have, like, 5 cans of frosting. Flour,   
sugar, milk, eggs, strawberries, sprinkles, and anything else you could think   
of using while baking a cake. Can we crack the eggs now?" This of course,   
was Duo.  
"No, we have to put the flour and stuff in first." Quatra reminded him.  
"Lets just get this over with and bake the cake." Heero pauses then adds,   
"Why are we baking a cake anyway?"  
A silence fills the room; none of them know exactly why they are baking a   
cake, (which is why I told you not to ask **Shakes head sadly**). Quatra   
proceeds to add the ingredients into a large bowl, while the other 4 gundam   
pilots watch in awe.  
"Wow, you really know what you're doing! It's so, mind boggling!" Obviously   
Quatra's ability to cook (his ability to **coughread** **coughdirections**)   
had just boggled Trowa's mind.  
"It's not that hard, you just read the directions." (See, I told you so   
**smirks knowingly**) Seeing that Quatra had all the baking under control,   
the rest of the guys just kind of hung around the kitchen looking for   
something to do. Heero, thinking that nobody would care if he ate a few   
strawberries decide to sit down and, well, eat strawberries.  
"Heero! What are you doing, those are for the cake!" yelled Quatra, he   
quickly pulls the plate out of Heero's reach and resumes his cake baking.   
Trowa meanwhile decides that he should test the frosting, just to make sure   
its, um, safe. Discovering just how good the vanilla frosting really is, he   
grabs another can of frosting, this one pink vanilla. He sits there a while   
trying to decide which is better, regular vanilla or pink vanilla (Pink,   
pink, pink, pink **Stops and looks around** What?!).   
"Hey Trowa, I want some frosting too!" shouted Duo.  
"What!? Trowa, get away from that frosting!" Quatra reaches to pull the can   
away from Trowa.  
"You stay away Quatra. This frosting is mine, do you understand that? It's   
MINE!"  
"Whoa! Trowa's experiencing his first sugar rush!" laughed Duo.  
"Either that or his first sugar addiction." added Wufei.  
While Trowa and Quatra fought over the frosting, Heero decided that now was   
the perfect time to eat those strawberries.  
"Didn't Quatra say, not to eat those strawberries?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah, so."  
"Heero, step away from the strawberries." He picked up a frying pan. This   
didn't really have the threatening look Duo was hoping for all it did was   
make him look rather silly (Cute! Duo and a frying pan! **Tilts head and   
smiles**).  
"Duo, put the frying pan down." Heero said tolerantly.  
"Put the strawberry down first." Heero continued to eat his strawberry, "Okay   
that's it, I didn't want to have to do this but…"  
Duo brought the frying pan up into the air and slammed it down over Heero's   
head. Heero collapsed on the floor and Duo picked up his half-eaten   
strawberry and threw it at Wufei.  
"Don't throw food, it's undignified." Wufei scolded. At this Duo found a bag   
of chocolate chips and proceeded to throw them at Wufei, some even landed in   
the cake mix that was being neglected because Trowa and Quatra were still   
fighting over the frosting.  
"Trowa, the frosting is for the cake, you can't eat all of it." Quatra   
pulled the can of frosting out of Trowa's hands  
"I can and I will and you're not going to stop me." He grabbed the frosting   
back from Quatra. They sat there a few more minutes trying to get the   
frosting away from each other while Duo and Wufei watched with befuddled   
looks on their faces. Suddenly the can slipped out of their hands and landed   
on the floor spilling pink vanilla frosting everywhere (NOOOO! **Places hands   
over face**).  
Trowa dropped to his knees and stared at the spilled frosting, his eyes   
became as big as saucers and began to fill with tears, "Oh my Gaud" he   
whispered, then he got louder. "Oh my Gaud, you fool. Look what you've done.   
All that frosting wasted because of YOU." Now he was yelling, "NOW I HAVE TO   
EAT THE PLAIN VANILLA FROSTING BECAUSE THE PINK KIND IS ALL GONE! IT'S ALL   
GONE!" Trowa had finally decided that the pink vanilla frosting was better   
then the regular vanilla frosting (I totally agree, the pink kind is just   
better, even though pink is just, well, not **crosses arms over chest   
defiantly**).  
Quatra began to cry, his eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, the frosting was   
for the cake! I was just trying to save it for the cake." And he ran out of   
the kitchen. Duo and Wufei looked from the kitchen door to the spilled   
frosting, to Trowa, and back to the kitchen door. Heero was still   
unconscious and lying on the floor.  
"We had 5 cans of frosting, what's wrong with the other 3?" asked Wufei.  
Trowa looked up from the spilled frosting, "That's right." He ran over to   
the other 3 cans of frosting looking for one that was pink vanilla. He found   
it and held it up above his head triumphantly. Then he proceeded to open and   
eat.   
Quatra was just outside the kitchen crying because Trowa had yelled at him   
(awe, poor baby **wipes away a teardrop**). All he was trying to do was save   
the frosting for the cake, once you put the frosting on the cake, then you   
can eat the left over frosting. That was just how it worked. Duo came out   
of the kitchen to talk to Quatra (what a nice guy **grin**).   
"Uh, there are still 3 cans of frosting left. We figured that it would be   
okay if we let Trowa have one of them, so there's still frosting to put on   
the cake."  
"Is Trowa still mad at me?" He sniffled  
"I don't think so, he's pretty happy about the frosting right now." Duo went   
back into the kitchen. Quatra sat outside the kitchen trying to regain   
composure when he heard the clattering of chairs from inside the kitchen. He   
walked in and saw a very strange sight.  
Heero had regained consciousness, though not sanity, and was standing on some   
chairs with Trowa, who was going threw a sugar rush, singing 'Let it Snow',   
while Duo stood on top of the table sprinkling flour over their heads (Can   
you imagine? **Starts to giggle**).  
" Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow " the two sang, " Oh the   
weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since…" they   
stopped to try and think of the words, then started again, " and since   
we've no place to go! Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snooooooo-" there was   
a loud thud as Heero lost his balance and fell off the chair. He sat up and   
shook the flour out of his hair and then glared daggers at Duo, who was   
sitting on the table laughing hysterically yelling "Point and laugh! Point   
and laugh!"  
Trowa was still standing on the chair, with a rather confused look on his   
face (**also starts laughing hysterically**). Wufei was sitting on his chair   
with a sidelong smirk on his face, trying not to laugh.  
" Why, Yuy, I had no idea that you had such a wonderful singing voice."   
Again Wufei tried to suppress his laughter.  
"Shut up Wufei, nobody hit you over the head with a frying pan." Heero   
scowls at Duo and rubes the back of his head.  
"Sure, blame it on Duo, everybody else does. He's an easy target. Besides,   
it's not my fault you wouldn't stop eating the stupid strawberries." With   
this Duo began to pout (Oh my, how adorable! **Places hands over heart,   
flutters eyelashes, and sighs**).  
"Is there anymore frosting left?" Asked Trowa.  
"No, you ate all of it, there is no more left for you." Answered Wufei  
With this Trowa joins Duo and also begins to pout. Quatra finishes adding   
ingredients and Duo perks up a bit when Quatra tells him he can crack the   
eggs. The cake is placed in the oven, and the 5 Gundam pilots look forward   
to a long hour while the cake bakes.  
  
One Hour later…  
  
"The cakes done" announced Quatra, "Who wants to put on the frosting?" (Me,   
me, me! **Waves hands around in the air**)  
"I thought that there wasn't anymore frosting?" Trowa looks questionably at   
Wufei.  
"I said there was no more frosting left for you."  
"That wasn't exactly nice." Trowa begins to pout again.  
"I just didn't want to see you sugar high again, it was a very disturbing   
sight." He snorts, "You and Yuy singing on chairs like your drunk, have you   
no dignity?"  
Duo gets up to go get a dictionary, Trowa stares at the last cans of frosting   
like a dog stares at a piece of steak, Heero realizes that the frosting isn't   
really safe anymore and moves between the cans and Trowa. Quatra grabs one   
of the cans and begins to put frosting on the cake (Gaud dern it! I wanted   
to put the frosting on the cake **begins to pout, not to be heard from until   
'End' of Part 1, even though this is basically 'The End'**). Duo returns   
with a thesaurus since he couldn't find the dictionary.  
" Okay, dignity, 'a person's high standing among others: honor, nobility,   
prestige, and distinction'. What was the question again?"  
"Maxwell?"  
"Yes Wufei?"  
"Shut up."  
"Whatever."  
"Seriously, shut your mouth and be quiet."  
  
The End…  
(For now **Evil laughter** Mahahahahaha- **cough** Okay so I can't laugh   
evilly **grins sheepishly**)  
  
**** Ending note, maybe. Well, that's it for now, until I decide to actually   
write an ending. But we know how I love to put things off so it might be a   
while before we find out what happens to the cake. Will the boys get to eat   
it? Or will Trowa try to get all the frosting first? Maybe, Someone could   
actually hold a conversation with one of the Gundam Pilots, don't ask me   
who!!! **holds hands up as if to fend Someone off**. What if Wufei was dared   
to eat the entire cake and then had the ultimate sugar rush, yes one worse   
then Trowa's, what would he have to say to Heero and Trowa then?   
Mahahahahahaha-**gassp**! Well, this is my universe to toy with, to you poor   
souls who happen to be reading this, any ideas on how I can further torture   
you would be helpful. Oh yeah, comments on Someone's comments and my not so   
great writing are welcome too. Gaud, my comments take up half the story!!!   
****  
  
--From the Author, me, again! Megumi, Empress of Fantasia


	2. Adventures in Cake Baking: Someone and ...

Adventures in Cake Baking

Adventures in Cake Baking  
Part 2  
  
Starring (in order of appearance):  
  
Quatra Raberba Winner  
Wufei Chang  
Duo Maxwell  
Trowa Barton  
Heero Yuy  
  
Guest appearances by:  
  
Someone  
Somebody  
The Author  
  
****Mahahahahaha- **chokes again.** So the torture begins again!!! Again,   
wait… Again Someone will be making, um, remarks throughout the story and   
Somebody might even make a guest appearance. I have no idea what's going to   
happen in this next part of the story, so bare with me, hopefully it will get   
better.****  
  
Okay, here's the recap…  
  
Now, where did we leave off? Oh, Duo just found out what dignity was, Trowa   
discovered that there was still frosting left, Heero was protecting the   
frosting from Trowa. While Quatra was busying himself by putting the   
frosting on the cake and Wufei was becoming frustrated by the whole ordeal,   
and just wants to eat the cake (even though he won't admit it. **Someone is   
bashed over head, Somebody, because she's trying to listen.** Ouch!!)   
N-E-Way… So that's where we left off, as of right now the cake is finally   
finished, as is stated many times in the story. So we begin, again.  
  
--Thanks for reading thus far, Megumi, Empress of Fantasia.  
  
The cake was finished, frosted and look'in as delicious as ever (at least   
that's what Somebody thinks at the moment **laughs at whats in store for the   
Gundam pilots** ~~ In the distance we hear Somebody saying: "What?!! You   
didn't tell me there was cake in the fic!!!"~~)Uuhhh, did I mention a lot of   
interruptions in this part of the story too? Well now I did. The cake was   
finally finished and ready to be devoured (but by who is still a mystery **att  
empts laugh evilly- cough** Urgh!!), it was even topped off by the   
strawberries that had miraculously escaped Heero, all in all the boys (**cough  
Quatracough**) had done a good job at baking the cake. (~~ Somebody is now   
making they're way towards the scene where the cake lays: "Now I know I heard   
the word cake in there, I know it!" ~~)  
"It's finished." Quatra announced.  
"It's about time." Says an irritated Wufei (Who really just wants to eat the   
cake and be done with it. **Someone wipes away drool as they stare at cake**   
Okay, so maybe he's not the only one who wants to eat it.) Everyone stares   
in astonishment at the finished cake, then following Someone's example, wipe   
away the drool before Somebody notice's.  
Then breaking the silence that has formed as all stare at the cake in wonder   
and awe, Duo asks "Can we eat yet?"  
Trowa nods in agreement, "Yeah, can we eat it yet?"  
Quatra facefaults and an irritated Wufei just looks, well, irritated, while   
Heero reaches for the frying pan that had been used to subdue his strawberry   
eating (I don't understand, your supposed to eat the cake, right? **Looks   
confused**).  
Duo looks at the cake and then the frying pan in Heero's hand. "What? The   
cakes for eating ain't it?" (Good I'm not the only one who thinks like that. *  
*grin**)  
"Not until I know why we baked a cake, then we can eat it." Heero still   
wasn't setting the frying pan down (Somehow, its cuter when Duo holds the   
frying pan. **Looks thoughtful**)  
There is more silence as all try to think of why they would bake cake (I told   
you in the beginning, don't ask why, but you never listen. **Shakes head   
sadly, again**).   
"Is it anybody's birthday?" asked Quatra. More silence, it isn't Anybody's   
birthday, though Relina's was coming up, some time, but they had all   
forgotten about that (It seems that they're not the only one's to have   
forgotten **scratches head in thought, again** ~~ "I can't believe she   
thought she could hide that from me, it's cake! How can you possibly hide   
that?"~~). Everyone thinks some more.  
"Maybe there's some all powerful force that we don't know about, a force that   
just decides that we're all going to bake a cake and now its being cruel by   
not letting us eat it." Everyone stares at Duo, "Or maybe not, maybe we   
baked a cake jus cause we felt like it." He shrugged. Suddenly an ominous   
voice boomed from the, uh, the ceiling, "FOOL, YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY   
AUTHORS POWERS?!! IF I WISHED IT SO, YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THE   
CAKE!! SOMEBODY IS GONNA GET HURT IF THEY KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT."  
"What the heck, who is that?" asked Duo who had just renewed his theory on   
the powerful force causing all this.  
"SHOOT BUG! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I'VE FRIGHTENED THE CHARECTERS;   
SOMEBODY WILL PAY FOR THIS! NOW I HAVE TO USE A SMALL VOICE." The voice   
stops talking to change to her small voice. "There, look at this now I have   
to cut this whole scene out so they don't know what's going on." There is a   
flash of bright green light and we see the whole scene rewinding at a fast   
pace.  
"Is it anybody's birthday?" asked Quatra. Silence, the only person who had a   
birthday coming up was… Relina (**shudders** ~~ "Almost there, then the cake   
will be mine! MU HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Somebody is still making their way to   
the house, despite the Authors non-exsistant threats.~~).  
"Um, no. I don't think so." Says Duo. Then as if fate had decided to be   
very cruel that day (or maybe the Author **Holds up arms to block a notebook   
that was thrown Someone's way, but by who is still a mystery**) a shrill   
sound echoed from the living room, a sound that caused perfect soldiers to   
cringe with fear, "HHEEEEEERRROOOOOO!!!"  
Heero cringed at the sound of the voice (No! Not her! NOT HER! **Also   
cringes**) Trowa tried to grab the cake but was stopped by Quatra. Wufei was   
in the process of trying to hide the cake behind the microwave (Don't ask. I   
tell you don't ask), when Relina entered the kitchen and immediately spotted   
the cake.  
"Oh my, you shouldn't have! You baked this for me? How sweet!" she squealed   
(Ha! The Author made her squeal! Heh heh heh, heeerrree piggy piggy piggy! *  
*Starts laughing hysterically and making pig calls**). She walked over to   
the cake that Wufei was standing in front of protectively.   
"Well, let me see it?" She fluttered her eyelashes, Wufei looked sick.  
"Uh, its, uh, its…" Obviously Wufei did not want to share their cake with   
Relina Peacecraft.  
Quatra was confused, why not share the cake? Duo and Trowa also did not want   
to share; hey she could buy her own cake, right? Heero just wanted her to   
leave, quickly, very quickly (Me too! **Look of fright is replaced by a look   
that clearly says: Why was this dumb idiot put in the story?**)  
"It's what?" She asked dripping with fake sweetness (At least I hope its fake   
**shudders again**), "It was supposed to be a surprise wasn't it? And its   
not finished yet, oh you boys are soo sweet" Relina squealed again. (~~ In   
the distance Somebody faintly hears the call of: Heeerrree piggy piggy piggy!   
Shrugs at the sound and keeps walking toward where the cake is~~).  
"Uh, that's right Miss Relina, you caught us, this cake was for you, but   
it's not finished quite yet." Duo grinned, well there had to be away to get   
her out of the kitchen so they could eat their cake. Then Quatra stepped in,   
"But Duo the cake is-"  
"Is not finished, we were hoping for it to be a surprise but we can't put   
anything past you, now can we Miss Relina." Duo cut Quatra off before he   
could give their cake to Miss 'I'm Queen of the World, give me your cake'   
Relina Peacecraft.   
Relina looked past Duo to the kitchen door where Heero was trying to   
escape, um, leave the kitchen. "Heero, did you help bake the cake?"  
"What cake?" Heero replied in a somewhat confused monotone.  
"That cake." Relina pointed to the cake that Wufei was still standing in   
front of.  
Heero glanced at the cake, then at Relina, then back to the cake. "I   
don't know anything about that cake, I was just leaving."  
He walked towards the door, then Relina stopped him, "Well if my cake   
isn't done, I should leave too. I'll come with you." She turned to follow   
him. Realizing Relina was going to follow him, Heero decided to make a mad   
dash away from the unremembered birthday girl and sprinted out the door (Not   
to be seen until the unexplained or rather explained disappearance of Relina   
Peacecraft **Rubs hands together with an evil grin** heh heh heh). Relina   
gave chase actually hoping to keep up, soon she was no longer a threat to the   
newly (or not newly) finished cake.  
"Well I guess that takes care of that problem." Laughed Duo, he found it   
extremely funny that the 'Perfect Soldier' Heero Yuy, could be chased away by   
a girl, especially a spoiled brat like Relina.  
"Duo, why couldn't we just share the cake with her, her birthday is   
coming up, we have enough cake." Quatra was a bit ashamed that they wouldn't   
even share their cake with Relina, it was her birthday after all (How could   
she ruin that do so much! It started off so nice then... her. **Shakes a   
fist at whatever force had decreed that Relina Peacecraft be born** ~~   
Somebody faintly hears the name 'Relina Peacecraft' and is consumed by a   
small fit of rage at the thought that 'Relina ' might get to the cake before   
she did, moves faster to reach the cake. ~~)  
"Ha, with Maxwell's appetite we'll be lucky if there's enough for the   
five of us." Wufei snorted.  
"Hey, I don't eat that much." Duo protested.  
"Can we eat now?" Trowa was impatient to have more frosting (hey, can't   
blame the guy for wanting more frosting **grin**).  
"Well, it was still very mean of you not to share." Now Quatra was   
pouting.  
"Well, if you're so worried about hurting her feelings, why don't you   
give her your piece of the cake?" Asked Duo. This shut Quatra up, as bad as   
he might have felt for not sharing the cake, he was not willing to give up   
his piece (not for her at least **rolls eyes, like that's obvious**). Then   
Heero's head popped through an open window, "Is she gone?"  
"Yes, she left to chase after you." Replied Wufei.  
"Good, then it's safe to come back in?"  
"Yes."  
Heero climbed through the window and sat down in one of the kitchen   
chairs. Trowa was now staring at the cake, or more correctly the frosting on   
the cake.   
"So, how'd ya lose her this time Heero?" Duo asked casually.  
"I, uh, I well…" Heero really didn't want to tell how he'd lost Relina,   
it wasn't that embarrassing, but still…  
"You had to hide in the bushes again, didn't you?" Snickered Wufei.  
"Well, uh, I… Yes! I had to hide in the bushes until she left! Are you   
happy now?" As said before, not that embarrassing, but still…  
"You'd think she'd have figured it out by now." Laughed Duo.  
"Shut up, you'll jinx a good thing." Shushed Heero   
(sshhhhhhhuusshhhhed!!!!!! **Grins**)  
"It's a good thing that you have a demented stalker like that, um,   
stalking you?" Inquired Duo.  
"No, but it's a good thing that my demented stalker doesn't think to look   
for me in the most obvious place's." Duo started snicker. Heero glared at   
him, then Wufei started, "You call the bushes just outside the front door an   
obvious place for a Gundam pilot to hide?"  
"Shut up, I meant she doesn't think to look there." Heero was still   
glaring at Duo who was still snickering.  
"Your demented stalker doesn't think at all, Heero." Wufei was laughing   
now too.  
"What are you laughing at?" Heero demanded.  
"She's your stalker now, not only that she's your demented stalker, heh   
heh heh…" Duo continued to laugh. Then Quatra decided to enter the   
conversation, "I think Duo's just jealous, cause he doesn't have a demented   
stalker."  
This stopped Duo's laughing for about ten seconds, then he started   
laughing hysterically (not for the first time today. **Also starts laughing   
hysterically, again**~~ Laughing is heard from inside the house that Somebody   
has just arrived at: "Well looks like I came just in time for the party." **an  
evil grin appears of the face of the unknown Somebody as she opens the door   
and walks in…**~~ ).  
"Now why would someone like me want a demented stalker, I mean I'm   
already a hit with the ladies as it is." He wipes a tear from his eyes, that   
was just too funny (yeah jealous of Heero cause he has a demented stalker and   
Duo doesn't **Also wipes tears from eyes** heh heh heh…).  
"HA HA! I've finally found it!" Somebody cried triumphantly from the   
kitchen door. Five heads snap around at the sound of Somebody's voice. They   
turned to see a fairly tall blond, with shoulder length hair. She was a   
little heavy but not much, with blue eyes and baggy clothes.  
"I knew there was cake here, the Author or Someone was trying to hide it   
from me, but you can't hide this kind of information from the Neo-Queen of   
the Saiyans."  
"Uh, who are you again?" asked Quatra.  
"Wha, What the heck Quatra, she shouldn't even be here and your trying to   
get aquatinted?!" Yelled Wufei.  
"That and didn't you hear her? She's here for the cake!" Cried Trowa.  
"Uh huh" Somebody nodded their head, "I'm here for the cake, so you can   
either give the cake to me nicely or you can get in my way and get hurt."   
She smiled sweetly.  
All five of the pilots seriously doubted that this person, this girl, who   
looked about the same age as they could hurt them, even if she was trying to   
get to the cake. Quatra was still trying to be friendly, "Who are you again?"  
"Oh yes of course, I'm sure the readers are all wondering who I am." She   
stated rather perkily.  
"The readers?" asked Duo.  
"Oh, that's right you're not aware of exactly what you're in. You probably   
don't even know why you baked a cake do you?" Somebody queried. (I know why   
they baked a cake **grins knowingly**) Somebody's head snapped around behind   
her at the sound of Someone's voice.   
"You can come out now, no need for the parenthesis." Somebody called out.  
"Oh, all right fine, as long as you promise to share the cake with me."   
Someone shimmered into being behind Somebody. Someone was a little taller   
than Somebody with dark brown hair of about the same length. She had a   
lighter shade of blue eyes and looked a bit under weight, the two girls   
looked like complete opposites.  
Somebody turned around to face Someone, "Nice entrance." She said   
simply, with a smile.  
"I have the Author to thank for that, so did ja leave me any cake?" She   
asked hopefully.  
"Give me some credit, I just got-" Somebody was cut off by…  
"Hey, that's a tail!" The boy yelled and pointed.  
"Hey, that's a Duo!" Somebody yelled and pointed back.  
"Yeah, you're in a G-wing fic." Someone stated simply then waggled her   
fingers at Duo, who looked shocked, because not only had he noticed   
Somebody's tail, he had also noticed Someone's wings.  
"Wait, hold on!" Yelled Wufei, "Who are you people and what are you doing   
here?"  
"Uh, well that is Mikiko, the Neo-Queen of the Saiyans," Someone pointed   
to Somebody indicating the she was the Neo-Queen, "and I'm Megumi, Empress of   
Fantasia. Miki-chan is here for her cake." Explained Megumi. Mikiko nodded   
her head in agreement.  
"Your voice sounds kind of familiar." Quatra looked at Megumi.  
"Like a loud booming voice from the ceiling, only softer and quieter."   
Megumi asked cheerfully.  
"Actually yeah."  
"Hhhhmmmmmm…" was his only response.   
"So why did we bake the cake?" asked Heero.  
"You baked the cake cause the Author made you." Mikiko said sincerely.  
"Yes, but why?" Heero asked again.  
"See that was supposed to be a surprise, the Author had the cake baked   
for Miki-chan's Birthday." Megumi clarified. Miki-chan looked touched at   
the thought of a cake being baked for her.  
"Who's the author?" Asked Trowa, who was standing in front of the cake.  
"That's the Author." Megumi corrected.  
"Of course."   
"The Author is the writer of the fic we're in."  
"Huh?" All five pilots ?said? at the same time.  
"You see we're all part of a 'Never Ending Story'." Megumi went on   
mystically.  
"Uh, Meggi-chan I think your confusing them." Mikiko started to laugh at   
the confused looks on everyone's face; they all looked so cute when they're   
confused.  
"Oh well, lets just get the cake and leave." Sighed Megumi.  
"Trowa, move out of the way. I can't take the cake if you're standing   
there." Mikiko also sighed.  
"Then I'm not moving." Trowa said calmly.  
"Yes, we worked very hard on this cake." Quatra put in and also wen to   
stand in front of the cake. Miki quirked an eyebrow at Meggi, "Well it is   
your fic." Mikiko pointed out.  
"Fine" Was Megumi's only reply. Then Quatra walked over and picked up   
the cake and began to walk towards Mikiko.  
"Quatra, what are you doing?" yelled Trowa, who was now frozen in place   
along with everyone else, with the exception of Miki, Meggi, and Quatra.   
Quatra handed the cake to Mikiko and polity said "Happy Birthday Miss   
Mikiko."   
"Why thank you." Miki smiled sweetly and looked touched.  
"What do all of you have to say?" asked Megumi.  
"Give us our cake back?" said, rather asked Duo.  
"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Happy Birthday Miki-chan!'"   
Megumi also smiled sweetly. Then all in unison the five Gundam pilots said   
"Happy Birthday Miki-chan!"  
"Thank you, all of you." She smiled again and wiped a tear form her eye.  
"Awe, Miki-chan what's the matter?" Megumi looked concerned.  
"It's just that, that I didn't get to ki blast anyone." Miki sniffled.   
Suddenly a person fell form the sky, uh, ceiling with the Anyone written all   
over them, literally written all over them in a bright red marker.  
"Alright!" an energy ball began to form in Neo-Queen's hands as she   
prepared to blast Anyone. There was a sudden flash of bright light and the   
sound of maniac laughing as Anyone was sent to 'Another Dimension'.  
"Well, Happy birthday, Miki-chan." Megumi smiled at her very talented   
saiyan friend.  
"Uh, Meggi-chan, who was that?" asked Mikiko  
"Anyone." The childlike empress answered simply.  
"Okay!" And the two girls walked off with the cake leaving the five   
Gundam Pilots to figure out just what had happened.  
"Um, what just happened here?" Asked Duo who was still frozen to his   
chair.  
"I think we just had an encounter with a force that we cannot possible   
hope to comprehend or understand." Replied Wufei who was also frozen in his   
chair.   
"They were girls, and girls tend to be very mysterious. I know, I have   
twenty-nine sisters and I still don't understand them." Sighed Quatra who   
was frozen in place by the door. ("OOOHHHHHH!!! The female species, such an   
enigma!" Laughed the Neo-Queen, whilst munching on her birthday cake.)  
"Do you think all girls are that weird, or is it just the few that we   
know?" Asked Trowa.  
"The world may never know." Heero shook his head sadly. Duo started   
laughing again, "What, what did I say this time?" Duo was really getting on   
his nerves.  
"The world may never know, heh heh heh, that's an old tootsie pop motto,   
like from the late 1900's. heh heh heh… The world may never know…" Duo   
continued to laugh at Heero's use of the old tootsie pop motto.  
"How long do you think we're going to have to stay here like this?"   
Asked Trowa.  
"How ever long the Author decides to make us I guess." Answered Quatra.  
"This 'the Author' person is very cruel, what kind of sick person makes   
peoples bake a cake and then won't let them eat it." Wufei was about to   
start one of his justice rants, "Then the injustice of leaving us here   
without the ability to move, just so they can go and eat our cake. Not to   
mention we have to hear to Maxwell's incessant babbling, now we're forced to   
listen."  
"Did you ever think about what an injustice it is to have to listen to   
you rant about justice, now we have no escape from your speeches on honor and   
integrity." Duo retorted. ("Do you think I should unfreeze them now?" asked   
the Empress. "Yeah, but only one at a time." Advised the Neo-Queen as she   
handed a piece of cake to the Empress. "You're wicked, and thanks" Was the   
Authors only response.)  
"Why you-" Wufei was cut off by…  
"HHEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!!!!" ("No, it wasn't Heero." Both girls responded   
at the same time, while covering their ears.) Heero felt the urge to run,   
and found that he could do so, so he did. He ran over to the window, climbed   
out and wasn't seen for the rest fic. Relina entered the kitchen soon after   
he had retreated.  
"Is my cake done?" She asked.  
"It was stolen by some royally weird people." Duo said simply, he   
figured she'd never believe the truth, so that's what he told her, it was far   
better then anything he could have thought up.  
"If the cake wasn't for me you could have just said so." Relina said   
angrily.  
"Your right Miss Relina, the cake wasn't for you, in fact it wasn't for   
any of us. It was for the Neo-Queen of the Saiyans as a gift from her friend   
the Empress of Fantasia." He loved this, she would never believe it, but it   
was true, this was so great.  
"You don't need to lie about it!" Relina stomped her foot and glared at   
Duo, which didn't do much cause all he did was give her that 'I'm completely   
innocent' look.  
"Why Miss Relina, I would never lie to you, it's true the Author made us   
bake a cake for Mikiko. Ask Quatra what happened. We all know he wouldn't   
lie." Duo said in a completely innocent voice.  
"No, I don't need to, you ate the cake cause you didn't want to share it   
with me!" Relina stormed out of the kitchen then remembered that she had   
also come to see Heero, and stormed back in, "Do you know where Heero is?"   
("OOOHHHH, now she's being blunt about it! Pushy, pushy!" Mikiko starts   
laughing again.)  
"Yes." Duo responded plainly  
"Well, where is he?" Relina was getting angry with this braided pilot.   
A mischievous grin crossed Duo's face.  
"In the bushes in the back of the house." His grin widened.   
"Duo! Why'd you do that?" Exclaimed Quatra.  
"Okay, fine, he's hiding in the bushes in the front of the house." Duo   
smiled sweetly.  
"I don't need to take this from you!" She stormed out of the room for   
the second time, right after she glared at every one in the kitchen. Even   
Trowa and Wufei who had wisely kept quiet through the whole conversation.  
"Happy Birthday Relina!!!!!" Duo called after her.  
  
The End… Finally!!!  
  
Epilogue, well kind of, more of and ending Authors note…  
  
MU HAHAHAHA**choke**cough**choke** Well, Miki-chan and I enjoyed the   
cake, it was yummy! Yes, I was Someone, I suffer from multiple   
personalities, and I just like to talk to myself. Um, I eventually unfroze   
the Gundam pilots, being as they are needed for other fanfics. I don't know   
if they ever tried baking again. Relina never did figure out that Heero   
would hide in the bushes just outside the house whenever she came over. She   
still doesn't believe that 'some royally weird people' came and ate her cake,   
well it wasn't hers to begin with, so there! Uh, just to clarify again, yes   
I am Megumi, Empress of Fantasia, AKA the Author, AKA Someone. Mikiko is the   
Neo-Queen of the Saiyans AKA Somebody. When I wrote this it was the end of   
August and it really wasn't Miki-chans birthday, but who cares? It went well   
with the story, so there again! Sorry if the ending was kind of sudden, I was   
tired and just wanted to end this insanity right now. Now that my torture is   
done with you may proceed to burn my story and get a life. Bye-bye!  
From-ACK!!! You know who it's from!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
